Various rotary drive devices are presently under consideration for applying rotary drive to the wheels of aircraft landing gear, for the purpose of avoiding using the engines of the aircraft for taxiing on the ground. Frequently, a driver that rotates about the same axis of rotation as the wheel is set into rotation, the driver being secured to the wheel via one or more link members. For example, Document FR 2 954 752 illustrates an aircraft wheel being driven by a driver, specifically a toothed ring mounted to rotate about the brake, drive being delivered via resilient links that extend between the driver and the wheel.